Rose Black
by LucyInTheSky-29
Summary: Mon histoire ne commence pas par "Il était une fois". Oh non, on en est loin du compte de fée. Si vous voulez une histoire joyeuse, vous pouvez tout de suite passer votre chemin. Mon monde à moi, il est rempli de ténèbres. Chaque jour, je marche sur un fil, essayant de ne pas tomber. Mon nom est Rose, Rose Black. Et voici ma vie... Pour info, présence des Tokio Hotel


Avant toute chose : j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction en classe de quatrième mais je voulais absolument la publier ici. Même si je suis passée et repassée sur mes premiers chapitres au fil du temps, je suis d'avance désolée si vous trouvez que le niveau d'écriture n'est pas très élevé…

And now, you can enjoy !

Kapitel 1:_ Je suis Rose. Rose Black._

Salut. Vous vous demandez surement qui je suis. Mais la vraie question est: pourquoi je suis? Peut-être me prenez-vous pour une folle. C'est vraie, je suis folle. Mais nous le somme tous. Peut-être vous demandez -vous pourquoi je vous raconte ça. Je vous donne un indice. Je m'appelle Rose. Ça ne vous avance en rien n'est-ce-pas? Je sais. Après tout, le vie n'est pas faite pour être simple. Pourtant mon prénom est un indice inestimable. Mes parents ne pouvaient pas mieux choisir.

_-Bonjour, je suis Rose._

Rose. Tout moi réuni dans un seul prénom. Rose, c'est moi. A l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Sauf pour la couleur. La couleur, c'est mon nom.

_-Je suis Rose. Rose Black._

Original, n'est-ce-pas? Ma sœur, ma grande sœur, s'appelle Lyla. Elle n'est que bonté et douceur. Et elle s'habille en mauve, bien entendu. Mon autre sœur, ma petite sœur, s'appelle Marguerite. Elle n'est qu'innocence et fraicheur. Elle s'habille uniquement de blanc, bien entendu. Et ma dernière sœur, ma sœur jumelle, s'appelle Iris. Exubérante et attachante. Un vrai festival de couleurs. Au fait, mes parents sont jardiniers, vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué?

Enfin, je devrai dire étaient... Ils sont morts. Dans un bête accident de bateau. Oh! On est loin du Titanic. Ils voulaient se faire une ballade "en amoureux" et mon père à fait une fausse manœuvre. On peut rêver mieux comme mort. J'ai pleuré sur le coup. Juste quelques larmes. Les premières et les dernières je m'était dit. De toutes façons, ils ne m'aimaient pas. Enfin, bref. Je me perds. Où en étais-je?

Ah oui. Je suis Rose Black, fille de jardiniers. Fille orpheline depuis la mort des-dit jardiniers. Orpheline mais pas triste, donc. Enfin si. Triste... Mais pas à cause de leur mort. Non. C'est à cause de mon nom. Black. Que vouliez-vous? Donc triste. Et toute de noir vêtue. Même mes cheveux. Mes cheveux blonds comme le soleil que ma mère aimait tant je les ai fait teindre d'une couleur noire corbeau alors que j'avais 8 ans. La couleur n'a pas changé depuis. Et ça fait déjà 10 ans. Noire. Jusqu'à mes ongles de pieds.

Futile? Non. Inutile? Surement. Mais je passe le temps comme je peux. Il n'y a que mes yeux qui ne sont pas noirs. Non. Ils sont verts. Verts, comme la menthe fraiche au début du printemps. Il y a ma peau aussi. Blanche, tellement blanche et dénudée de toutes imperfections. Ça, c'est mon prénom. Rose. Malgré tout ce noir, je en parviens pas a être laide. Morbide, oui. Glauque, sans aucun doute. Mais pas laide. Je vous entends d'ici me demander pourquoi. Pourquoi? Mais parce que je suis Rose. Parce que les gens trouvent la fleur tellement belle qu'ils en oublient les épines. Sous mes dehors fragiles de poupée en porcelaine, j'ai plus de points communs avec un cactus qu'avec une fleur.

Depuis toute petite, je suis brutale, violente. A 4 ans, je visionnai le film Saw en me marrant comme une baleine. Triste tableau? Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines. A 6 ans, j'auditionnai pour jouer dans Saw 4, contre l'avis de mes parents. Ils me refusèrent. Trop jeune. Le soir même, mes toutes première coupures. Et loin d'être les dernière. A 7 ans, j'ai pendu ma petite sœur par les pieds, disséqué le lapin de ma jumelle à 8 ans et coupé les beaux chevaux blonds vénitiens de ma grande sœur à 9 ans, pour m'en faire une perruque. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la finir.

Ils m'ont envoyé dans un internat pour enfants difficiles. Ou pour jeunes délinquants. A vous de choisir. Une seule fille entourée de tant de _**mâles**_. Le soir de mes 11 ans, un garçon de 17 ans a essayé de me violer. Je lui ai crevé les yeux avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de m'enlever un seul vêtement. Le soir de mes 13 ans, ma première piqure. Ma première dose de drogue. La première fois que je me sentais vivre. Puis le déprime. Et une autre piqure, et encore, et encore. Pendant un an.

Le matin de mes 14 ans, mes grands parents sont venus me chercher, en pleurs. _Tes parents sont morts ma chérie._ Deux, trois petites larmes. J'étais en manque. Ils venaient de m'interrompre dans la prise de ma dose quotidienne. _Nous savons que tu es triste. Tes sœurs veulent te voir. On va bien s'occuper de toi. _Merde. Ça voulait dire que je quittais l'internat. Le matin de mes 14 ans, j'étais à nouveau libre. Et triste de l'être. Pendant un an, j'ai fait une grave dépression. Je ne pouvais plus me fournir de drogue, je n'en trouvais plus . Et j'étais perdue. Toutes ces personnes qui me témoignaient de l'amour à tire larigot alors que je n'en voulais pas. Toutes ces personnes qui pensaient que mon état était du à la mort de mes parents. Remarque, ça me faisait une belle jambe. Enfin non, pas toutes. L'une de ces personnes voyait clair dans mon jeu. L'une de ces personne m'a aidé à survivre. Elle était mon opposé et pourtant mon identique.

Iris... Elle a tout de suite su ce qui se passait et au lieu de prendre peur, de me rejeter ou de m'étouffer avec cet amour tellement faux que me témoignait le reste de la famille, elle m'a aidé. Elle a réussi à se procurer de la drogue pour moi et a essayer de m'aider a arrêter. En contrepartie, je devais lui promettre d'aller en cours. Ce que je fis. J'étais une bonne élève, certes, mais mon insolence et mon style énervaient hautement les professeurs. Je n'en faisait jamais trop, juste ce qu'il fallait, et essayais en vain de me faire oublier. Les garçons, attirés par ma beauté comme des mouches par un merde, me tournaient sans cesse autour, pendant que les filles, jalouses, me traitaient de sorcière et me crachaient à la figure. Quelle élégance mesdemoiselles!

Le soir, si je m'étais bien comportée, Iris me donnait ma drogue. Le temps a passé, et j'ai peu a peu réussi à réduire ma consommation. Le jour de notre 16ème anniversaire, j'ai définitivement arrêté de me piquer. C'était en quelque sorte le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais faire à Iris. Mais j'ai quand même continué de prendre des substances que les commun des mortels qualifient d'_**illicites**_. Deux trois p'tit joins dans la journée, ça a jamais tué personne, si?

Un jour qu'elle était parti pour me réapprovisionner, elle n'est pas rentrée. Pendant une semaine, disparue. Puis encore une autre semaine. Et un soir, elle est revenue. Morte. La police avait retrouvé son corps dans une rivière. Violée et poignardée. Un coup en plein cœur. Et de ma faute en plus. J'ai pensé à replonger mais c'était impossible. Cette merde avait tué ma sœur jumelle sans qu'elle n'en prenne. J'ai pensé à me suicider, mais non. Iris voulait que je vive. Elle me l'avait dit. _Si l'une de nous meurt avant l'autre, il faut que l'autre vive le plus longtemps possible._ Je lui avait demandé pourquoi. C'était con-con son truc. Et puis la mélodramatique, c'était Marguerite. Iris c'était la vie! Mais peut-être que je me trompais. _Si l'une de nous vit, alors l'autre vivra aussi, car je vis en toi, comme tu vis en moi._ Donc pas de suicide. Bonne ou mauvaise idée? Je ne sais toujours pas. La vie m'ouvre les bras mais ils ressemblent plus aux serres d'un aigle. Vous trouvez que je fais froid dans le dos? Si vous le dites. Mais si ça se trouve, c'est moi qui ai raison et vous qui avez tord. Ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue.

-Oui?

J'ai tout plaqué. Du jour au lendemain, j'ai arrêté mes études. Et j'ai bossé au noir. Encore dans le noir. Comme une forcenée. De jour comme de nuit, de semaine comme le week-end. Je n'ai rien dépensé, économisant un maximum. Si l'on considère l'argent que j'ai ramassé à la sueur de mon front, plus celui provenant de mon héritage, j'avais déjà une belle petite fortune. Je voulais prouver à Iris qu'elle pouvais être fière de moi, et que je faisais en sorte qu'elle puisse vivre en moi. Sauf qu'elle était toute en couleurs alors que je ne suis qu'une photo en noir et blanc. Sauf mes yeux. Les yeux d'Iris. Notre seul point commun. Visible.

Le jour de mes 18 ans, j'ai quitté la maison. Enfin celle de mes grands parents. Aujourd'hui en fait. Je viens de fêter mes 18 ans. Seule. Lyla est partie en lune de miel, elle s'est mariée il y a un mois. C'est elle qui s'occupe de la maison maintenant. Oui. Mes grands parents sont morts aussi. Mais de vieillesse, ne vous inquiétez pas, ma vie n'est pas qu'une suite de décès tragiques. Marguerite est partie en Grèce pour ses études. Et pour les beaux yeux de l'étudiant grec avec qui elle correspond, je pense. La belle vierge a bien changé.

Je leur ai laissé un mot. Pas la peine de me chercher, moi même je ne sais pas où je vais. Je les appellerai. J'ai un portable. Je ne sais pas m'en servir mais c'est Iris qui me l' a offert pour mes 17 ans. Deux jours avant de mourir. J'ai appelé un taxi. Brest-Paris, ça doit être possible. Non? Tant pis, qu'il m'emmène à la gare alors. J'ai acheté un billet de train Brest-Paris. Ça c'est possible. J'ai pris une valise, un énorme valise noire à roulettes, un gros sac à dos et mon sac à main. Je serre dans ma main gauche un collier. Le collier porte bonheur d'Iris, fait de grosse perles multicolores.

Après plus de quatre heures de trajet, j'arrive enfin à Paris. Je me perd dans le métro pour finir par déboucher dans les beaux quartiers de la ville. Je suis fatiguée, je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans le métro, alors je me décide de chercher un hôtel ici, quelque soit le prix. J'en trouve un. Le Ritz. C'est _**très**_ cher. Mais pour une nuit, ça suffira. Et puis je n'ai vraiment plus la force de chercher. Je suis las. J'entre. La tête du réceptionniste me dit quelque chose. Un type de l'internat?

-Bonjour, je suis Rose.

Il me regarde. Je pense qu'il me trouve jolie. Je ne l'aime pas.

-Je suis Rose. Rose Black.

Il sourit, du sourire mesquin et désagréable de la personne qui se sent incroyablement supérieur aux autres. Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'imagine? Je ne l'aime vraiment pas. Et arrêtez de me juger. Je sais que je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Mais vous en savez encore moins.

-Oui?

Vraiment, je ne l'aime pas du tout, du tout. Et finalement, sa tête ne me dit rien non plus.

-Je voudrai une chambre.

Désolée, la politesse ne fait pas parti de mon langage. Et de toutes façons, je ne l'aime pas. Il me parle. Je ne l'écoute pas. Il me tend les clés, je paye. Ouille, pauvre carte bleue. Un type prend mes bagages et me conduit. Ma vie recommence ici et maintenant. Notre vie. Car Iris vit en moi. Elle me l'a dit. Vous me trouvez mélodramatique? Impossible. Ce n'est pas mon genre. C'est celui de Marguerite. Non. Je suis las. Las et fatiguée. Mais demain est un autre jour. Encore un autre. Hélas...


End file.
